The Marriage
by snapeygirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Hermione and Severus' marriage is prompted by the Ministry's Marriage Law. Rating for later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Apprenticeship

**Prologue: "The Apprenticeship"**

Hermione couldn't believe it. It was finally here. Her acceptance letter from Professor Snape about the Potions apprenticeship. At least she hoped it was.

Opening the envelope, she held her breath and read the masculine scrawl. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is my proud duty that I have accepted you as my Potions Apprentice._

_Know that you will be worked until you can't be worked anymore, but not to the extent that you get sick. Also, your quarters will have to be moved to the dungeons. I don't want you to be away from your experiments when something goes wrong._

_Let me know, after your Potions class today, whether or not you will accept my offer of apprenticeship._

_Professor Severus Snape; Potions Master of Hogwarts._

"Yes! It came!" Hermione Granger screamed out loud. Everybody who was in the common room turned and stared at her. Harry and Ron, her two best friends, looked puzzled at her.

"Um, Herm. What came?" Harry asked her.

"My acceptance letter. I'm going to be an apprentice." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Harry inquired, starting to feel excited for her. "To who?"

"Professor Snape. One of the most brilliant and respected Potions Masters in Britain." Hermione sang, getting up so she could go to the Great Hall for lunch.

"SNAPE!!? You're going to apprentice with that GREASY GIT? Why would you want to learn from him still? After all these years, after all he's done to you?" Ron exploded.

"**Professor** Snape. And he did nothing to me. He's done all that is in his power to save us from a horrible fate. He risked his life again and again for the Order." Hermione snapped back at him.

Harry and Ron looked askance at Hermione. They were used to her tirades but not as used to her actually defending Snape.

At lunch, Hermione was noticing that Ron was looking a bit nervous. She wasn't worried about him.

Done with her lunch, Hermione got up to leave. Ron got up with her and followed her out. Harry, just as they had discussed, was staying in the Great Hall to give Ron some time alone with her.

Ron caught up with Hermione and finally got the nerve to kiss her, on the mouth.

Hermione, caught off guard, shoved Ron away from her.

"Ron, what the **HELL** are you doing!?" Hermione yelled. She walked off, toward the Potions Classroom.

Ron, shocked, found Harry behind and gave him a sheepish grin to Harry. Harry just shook his head and together, Harry and Ron hurried off to follow Hermione.

Hermione Granger couldn't believe it. How could he do that to her? When she didn't have any feelings except friendship to him. Ron of all people, why did he have to be her first kiss? She couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her.

Hermione, sixth year student; Prefect of Gryffindor House; was walking toward the advanced potions class and she actually had a small spring in her step. Professor Snape had actually accepted her for apprenticeship.

The thought of Ron brought back the thought of his kiss. The kiss that stirred nothing in her except regret that she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her. '_Strange,_' she thought, '_I thought there would be at least something. I mean, I've always had a crush on him, or so I thought._'

Hermione was almost to the door when Ron and Harry caught up with her.

"Hermione, wait. I want to talk to you." Ron said, huffing and puffing as if he had run a marathon instead of to Potions class. "Hermione, please..." He started before Hermione cut him off.

"No Ron. No talking. I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to think about what happened. Just... just leave me alone right now, okay? 'Cause right now, I'm going into Potions class with or without you." And with that, she walked into the now opened Potions classroom.

They were the first couple of students to enter before everybody filed in. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk with his customary scowl.

After everybody had taken their seats, Professor Snape got up to address the class.

"Your assignment today is Strength Replenishing Potion. You will not be testing your potions; they will be used during my third-year class. Ingredients are in the cupboard, you may begin. If most of you dunderheads know how to collect ingredients that is." With that, he sat down at his desk to grade assignments from the second-year students.

Hermione immediately set to work on preparing the potion. Having had already made the Strength Replenishing Potion before, she was confident that she could complete it in the time allotted them.

One hour later, Hermione was bottling up her potion in a vial to take up to Professor Snape's desk.

"I knew you would be done first Miss Granger." Snape drawled. "Knowing you to be the perfectionist and know-it-all that you are."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said, placing the vial on his desk. "Sir, can I speak to you after class?"

"If it's about the letter you got in the mail today, than yes. You may speak to me after class. I was going to ask you that anyways." Snape complained, feeling cheated that he wasn't able to ask her to stay after class, just to make her two friends nervous about the brains in their little Golden Trio.

Hermione went to the Potions classroom after the last day of school for some last minute notes with her Potions Master. Looking back on the year, she was amazed at the way she and her professor had went from student and teacher to friend to friend. She thought that she could ask him anything and he'd give her an honest answer. It was a cool feeling.

During the school year, she learned more about potions than the six years put together in the class. Having one on one time with the professor wasn't as stressful as a classroom full of dunderheads. She started calling them that when a couple of sixth years, **sixth years**, exploded a cauldron of a basic healing draught. She was proud to say that it wasn't Neville who had the mishap. It was Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Snape **exploded** in secret about the brainlessness of some Slytherin students.

She also learned how to make the base of the Wolfsbane potion. She could honestly say that it was the most difficult potion she had ever made. She just hoped that she would be able to make it next year, if her overbearing potions master let her that is.

Thinking back on the day she accepted the position of Potions Master's Apprentice, she couldn't help but notice that he was sort of nice/less mean in private than in public.

"You wished to speak to me professor?" Hermione asked after all the students filed out of the room. She approached the desk, her book bag clasped in her arms.

"Yes, indeed I did, Miss Granger. I wanted to ask you if you made the decision to be my apprentice. I didn't mean the part about you changing your rooms to the dungeon. You can keep your room in the Gryffindor Tower." Snape said, getting up and taking papers from his desk drawer and walking towards Hermione, handing her the papers.

"What are these, Professor?" she asked, wondering about the papers in her hands.

"Those are your apprenticeship papers. For you to post at the Ministry. Ever apprentice has to send in the paperwork to the ministry before they can officially be named as apprentices. Don't ask me why that is, it just is." he told her, correctly reading the question she was about to ask.

"Now, about the duties of being my apprentice," he went on, "you will help me grade the lower classes' essays and, if you have a free block, help teach the first through third year classes. That is, if only you don't have any classes. I do not want you to jeopardize your schooling just because you're an apprentice. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly, not letting up on his gaze until she nodded.

"Good, let me give you a tour of the lab you will be using." With that he led her away into the lab.

Snapping out of her reverie, Hermione gave the door to the Potions classroom a cursory knock. Hearing Snape say, "Enter!" she opened the door.

"Miss Granger, I thought you were going to be packing to go home. The train leaves in a few hours." Snape told her, looking up from his desk. He was organizing it so it wouldn't be in a big mess when he returns to the school after the summer desk.

"I am. I just wanted to see if I had any assignments over the summer you want me to do." Hermione said, going over to the stores cupboard and helped to put away the left over ingredients.

"As a matter of fact, there is some you should look into doing." Snape said. "You can study how to make _Veriteserum_. I'm going to be teaching the N.E.W.T.S. class how to make it. I would like an essay first day of class on how to make it go quicker so nothing important is skipped. 3 feet of parchment is the minimum. Now, go pack." With that, he shooed her away, continuing his clean up.

On the train, Hermione sat with Harry and Ron and pondered the feelings she had for the mysterious and brooding man that was her potions master. She wondered what he felt toward her.

The train sped away and stopped at the station. Saying goodbye to her friends, she went off to stand by her parents. She was looking forward to a new school year already.

While she was at home, during the summer, she got the _Daily Prophet_ delivered and read a disturbing article. It read: **_Marriage Law proposed to help raise the number of magical children. Muggleborn men and women over the age of 18 will have to marry Pureblood men and women over 18._** She couldn't believe the nerve. Stupid ministry. Thinking that they can control the lives of people in the Wizarding world. She was only thankful that she didn't have to worry until she graduated to get married by the law if it ever passed.

How wrong she was. Two weeks before the new school year, she read another article. It read: **_Marriage Law Passed. Lists of eligible wizards and witches to come in a few weeks. Stay tuned for more information._**

She wasn't going to get lucky. She will soon get a letter, 2 weeks into the next school year. The letter will arrive at breakfast. It will chance her life forever...


	2. Chapter 1: Disturbing News

_**A/N All characters belong to JK Rowling and not to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot line of this story. Please, enjoy my story.**_

**Chapter 1 (Disturbing News)**

Hermione was absolutely livid. '_How could the Ministry do something like this? Wasn't it enough to ask the young witches that were Muggle-born to give up the childhood they had left for getting married young to wizards old enough to be their fathers_?' Hermione was also confused. How could she be a candidate for the Marriage Law if she wasn't 18? The list of wizards eligible for the Law also were astonishing. Professor Snape was one of the wizards that were mentioned.

The letter from the Ministry read:

"_Dear Miss Granger,  
As you are aware, the Ministry of Magic Marriage Act 275 has been enacted to rebuild the British wizarding population, which has been suffering from a dramatically increased number of still births, Squibs and barren children. All Muggle-born and half-Muggle witches are required BY LAW to marry upon achieving the age of 18. Your name has been placed on a list where pureblooded families may read of your achievements and petition for your hand. If no petitions are received and accepted, a name will be randomly selected from our list of eligible men. Failure to comply with the law will result in the revocation of your witch's licence and the breaking of your wand. All petitions received by the Ministry will be forwarded to you by owl."_

Hermione read the letter and thought to herself, '_If only I were born a pure-blood. Then this wouldn't happen just now, now that I'm.' _Hermione stopped that train of thought. If only she had some way to tell the man she was desperately in love with the truth about her feelings.

She didn't even know if he was thinking about a bride or not, but deep down, she wished and hoped that it would be her.

It was signed simply,

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement Marriage Division_

She decided that there were two people who would know what to do. She didn't want to go to the headmaster so she decided that she would go to Professor Snape. '_I'll go to Professor Snape. He'll know what to do. And besides,'_ she told herself as she gathered her things to go to Potions class, '_he's also mentioned in that ridiculous law and so maybe..'_

Hermione stopped the train of thinking she was currently on. The feelings she had for Professor Snape were totally inappropriate and he would probably not even consider what she was thinking. A match between herself and the illustrious Potions master of Hogwarts.

She headed toward the dungeons for her Potions lesson, hoping to be able to talk to him about the letter after class.

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, contemplated the letter currently in his hands. Hermione Granger was on the list of eligible witches for him to marry. Just thinking along those lines were enough to make his breathing a little erratic.

Cursing his unruly body for not obeying the commands of not thinking about Miss Hermione Granger that way, she was his student after all, he got a little idea. A match between him and Hermione. He got out parchment and a quill, and began writing a proposal for them.

Looking up as the Advanced Potions' students piled into the room, he noticed the look Hermione gave him, an enquiring look asking for a "detention" again. She's done this repeatedly for the past week and he was starting to enjoy all the time spent in her company, watching her brew the potions that he needed and making him wonder if he would be able to ask her to be his apprentice and his wife at the same time.

"Ms. Granger, please see me after class. Your essay was abominable and you must stay after class so you will know the correct terms for the essay that I assigned weeks ago," Severus said to Hermione, hoping that she wouldn't believe what he said about her essay. It was, as usual, a sign of perfection.

"Of course Professor Snape," Hermione answered, flashing her eyes at him to let him know that she understood what he meant.

With that little conversation ended, the class began to gather the ingredients and to begin the potion of the day. When everyone was done, they brought up their samples and laid them on his desk.

"Everyone's potion in, good. You may go." With that statement, the Advanced Potions class all exited out of the room and the only people left in the room were Severus and Hermione.

"I'm sure you have by now known that your name is in the pool for marriages?" Severus asked her, motioning her to sit down and got out the paper he had prepared for her.

"Yes Professor, and I also noticed that your name was in it as well." Hermione remarked, curious about the paper he had out on the desk. "Professor, may I ask what that paper is for? If I'm not being to bold to ask."

"You may ask, and no, you're not being to bold to ask since it concerns you," he explained her.

"It concerns.me, sir?"

"Yes it does. If you may read it?" Severus asked her, pushing the paper towards her for her to look over. "Well, what do you think?"

"Sir, I think you had just read my mind. I was about to suggest a match between us both," Hermione told him, laughing just a little bit at the look on his face.

"So we have an engagement?" he asked tentatively. He had never proposed to anyone before and the thought that she would marry him was exhilarating.

"Yes, Severus. I may call you Severus, can't I?" Hermione asked him.

"You may."

"Then, yes Severus. We have an engagement."


	3. Chapter 2: The Engagement

**Chapter 2 (The Engagement)**

After their little talk, Severus sent in an engagement announcement to the ministry and got it back the next day at breakfast, along with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, the newspaper that keeps track of all of the engagements happening in the wizarding world, and also other important and not so important news taking place in the world they live in.

Severus looked toward the Gryffindor table and noticed that Hermione, his new fiance, had gotten mail as well. '_Probably some mail from home and a Ministry letter_',he thought to himself. He also noticed that she got a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_, the same _Prophet_ he had gotten. He couldn't wait for the annoying Potter and Weasley to read over her shoulder and notice an announcement about their engagemenet.

"Congratulations, Severus. I'm pleased to find that you will no longer be a lone Bachelor all your life." A cheery voice said next to him. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was peering over his shoulder, reading the annoncement from the Ministry. "And who is the lucky lady?"

'_Here it comes, the judgement_', Severus thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, Severus looked at the Gryffindor table and said, "Hermione Granger is the lady I'm going to marry." When no explosion came, Severus chanced a look at Albus and gave a huge sigh of relief.

Albus had a twinkly smile on his face. "Congratulations again Severus. Saving Miss Granger from a terrible fate. What with all the other unsavory company in the world. Draco and Lucius Malfoy for one. I'm sure, though, that there will be some retaliation from that family when they learn that the strongest witch in Hogwarts is now going to marry you, a known ex-Death Eater." Albus reiterated to Severus, who was now looking at his new fiance and thought that he'd never been as happy as he was right now.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were just reading the Daily Prophet that they had filtched from Hermione when they were reading the Engagement anouncements. There was a huge "explosion" when they read about Hermione's engagement to Snape.

"WHAT! HERMIONE'S GOING TO MARRY SNAPE! Hermione, how could you do this to us? To marry the man who I hate with a passion! I can't believe you're marrying the Greasy Git! I thought that you were going to marry R--" Harry exploded and was about to say something else but Hermione interupted.

"Marry Ron, perhaps? I know about all the little things you keep telling me about Ron and the way you always want to put me together with him. But Harry, you don't have the right to tell me who I could or couldn't marry. I know you have my best interest at heart, but have you once considered, for once, that I could actually want to marry Professor Snape?" She looked around at the faces of her friends and sighed a sigh of regret. "I just want you guys to know that I wanted to be your friend forever but if the man I'm going to marry comes between us, then our friendship wasn't very strong was it?"

The looks on both of the boys' faces could only be described as shock when, after one long sorrowful look, Hermione gathered her things with a muttered "Going to the library to study before class." Harry and Ron both exchanged looks before finishing their breakfast.

Severus watched the whole scene between Hermione and the boys and he wanted to cry for her. He didn't know if there were any way he could make up for the rift he had caused, unintentionally, between the Golden Trio. He didn't want to be the cause of Hermione's heartbreak of her friendship breaking up.

"I wish that they wouldn't be so judgemental Albus. Just because she chose someone other then the one _they _had picked out doesn't mean they could just stop being her friend." Severus told Albus, worried that he had indeed been the cause of the rift between the three friends.

"I understand Severus. If you want to go and talk to her, you can. I believe she went to the library." Albus said to Severus, knowing that the younger man would want to know where his fiance went.

"Thank you Albus. I do believe that you are correct that I would want to go," With that, Severus walked out of the Great Hall via the Staff enterance.

Finding Hermione in the Library was relatively easy, considering all the books piled on one table. Walking up to it uncertainly, unsure of his reception.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked confused as she stood up to look at him. "I guess that is a stupid question. You're looking for me aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I was looking for me. You didn't answer my question, Hermione. Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine, just miserable. I told them that they had no right to tell me whom I can marry but they didn't believe me. Now I'm just plain miserable." Hermione said, dejected beyond anything she had felt before.

"I'm sorry." Severus told her, trying to comfort but not knowing how. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Other than jinx them off the face of the planet?" The last part was said as a way to try to make her smile.

The smile he got back was a watery kind of smile but a smile nonetheless. "That won't be necessary, but thank you." Hermione thanked him.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

**_AU - Well, here it is. The long awaited Chapter 3. Thank you all for the reviews. Your comments were well appreciated. Hope you like this addition to The Marriage._**

**Chapter 3: (Getting to Know Each Other)**

The library was deserted like it is during the night and there were nobody else there except the librarian and themselves.

"You do know what the news about our engagement will do to the gossip mill, don't you?" Severus asked, sitting down at the table Hermione was sitting at and they talked together about themselves and their interests.

"Yeah, but we won't let them get to us, will we? Besides, just think how we were when you decided to have me for your potion's apprentice. Ron went ballistic. First he decided to kiss me. Did you know that he kissed me the day that I found out about the apprenticeship? He thought that we were going out but I soon filled him in on how I really feel about him. I mean, I love him alright, but just as a friend, not as a lover. Do you get what I'm saying?" Hermione asked him, knowing that him of all people would understand what she was saying.

"I think that all the feelings you have for Mr. Weasley are of a platonic sort and not of an intimate sort like a grand passionate love affair kind of love?" Severus guessed. The thought of Ron kissing her made his blood run cold. It also raised in him a knowledge of what they called the Green Monster, jealousy. It hurt the ego and the brain to know that he was jealous of a Weasley, but knowing that him, and him alone, would be the one to make Hermione happy for the rest of her life.

With a laugh Hermione answered and gave his arm a playful swat. "You have one strange sense of humor, Severus. Yes the platonic sort of love and I would appreciate it if you will help me point out to him the kind of love I mean. You being my fiance and all."

Making as if the swat on his arm was deadly painful, he said, "Ow. That hurt. Why did you have to hit me so hard?" He complained and put his most pained look on his face to try to help her laugh again.

"Your not hurt that bad, you big baby. Maybe if you wouldn't be such a big baby, it wouldn't hurt as much." Hermione teased right back.

Something in both of them clicked. _They were flirting with each other. And they were enjoying it too._ Looking as if they were exchanging practical jokes to the other, they decided to talk some more, but mostly about the school year and the upcoming N.E.W.T.s that were practically right behind the corner. (It being more than 6 months away.)

Severus, noticing the time, stood up and held out his hand. "We have class in a few hours. Do you want to go anywhere to get a better breakfast? Knowing your friends, the news shocked them so much they bugged you and prevented you from having anything to eat." He suggested, trying to not insult her friends in front of her.

Hermione, realizing that she was hungry, took his hand and gave the affirmative. "I would love to go somewhere for a breakfast because I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday."

With that, and a wave to Madame Pince, the librarian, they were off to the Entrance Hall.

Severus and Hermione got to the Entrance Hall with no chance encounters from anybody. Not even the poltergeist Peeves, the menace that only the Bloody Baron, of Slytherin House, could control. But their luck was just about to change in the form of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Hermione's friends.

"Where are you off to, Hermione? Going for a walk outside with your lover boy?" Ron asked snidedly, not caring that he was insulting a professor, and Professor Snape at that.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting both Miss Granger and myself. Please note Mr. Weasley, that if I hear anymore derogatory remarks to my fiance again, it will be a detention with Filtch and a meeting with the Headmaster. But to answer your first question, I am taking Hermione out for some breakfast considering that neither her or myself had anything to eat at breakfast because of you two twits." Severus remarked, taking pleasure for treatening Mr. Weasley with detention and for taking points off. The thing he said about Hermione and the tone of voice made him want to hex Ron until he was a bloody pulp.

"Ron, you knew since last year that I didn't have any feelings for you other than brotherly love and I feel the same about Harry. It's just that, Severus and I have alot more in common than you or I have. I would appreciate if you would let me and my fiance through. We are both quite hungry." With those words, Hermione and Severus made their way toward the doors and out to the grounds. Leaving both Harry and Ron behind looking perplexed that she had just called their Potions professor by his first name and sounding as if she was familiar with saying it.

The walk to the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts took the couple about ten minutes to get to. Taking Hermione into his arms, Severus apparated them to Diagon Alley. They were having breakfast at the Prancing Hippogriff, the best resturant in Diagon Alley.

It also was the most expensive resturant in Diagon Alley, Hermione was soon to find when they were escorted to their seats by a classy dressed waiter.

"Oh, Severus. This is the most expensive place in Diagon Alley. Are you sure--?" Hermione was cut off by Severus.

"Hermione, this place is the best. And I can afford the best. So don't worry about the prices. I wanted to treat my new fiance to breakfast that will energize you for the whole day." With that they ordered their breakfast and dug in when it was served.

During the after breakfast coffee they were both enjoying, Severus had a thought.

"Hermione, does your parents know about the Marriage Law and do they know that you are indeed getting married in a week and a half?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked horrified. She hadn't thought about what her parents would think about the engagement but knew that they would have to be notified and would literaly explode, her father especially. "No they don't. I think that we should have a short visit with them. Today if at all possible."

Nodding his head, Severus asked if he could use the fireplace for a moment from one of the waiters, explaining that he had an urgent message to send to Dumbledore.

Having given the address, Severus stuck his head into the fire and called out, "Albus?"

"Yes, Severus?" Albus asked from the other side of the fire.

"Could you cancel my classes and give Hermione the day off? We need to visit with her parents and it could take all day." Severus explained.

"Of course, take all the time you need. Hermione doesn't have that many pressing classes and no homework to work on so she could be excused. Oh and Severus?" Albus called out when Severus was taking his head out of the fire, "Try not to hex them. They are going to be your in-laws."

"I'll try not to, Albus." With that, he cut the conversation.

"Well?" Hermione asked, wondering if they were free for the day.

"Looks like we're going to visit your parents."

_**AU - Hope you liked it. What will happen when Severus meets Hermione's parents for the first time? Will her father explode as Hermione guessed? To find out, stay tuned till Chapter 4: Meeting the In-Laws is finished and published.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Future InLaws

**Chapter 4: (Meeting the Future In-Laws)**

Steve and Anita Granger were in the living room watching t.v. when the doorbell rang. Steve, grumbling about interruptions in his t.v. time, went to open the door.

He was surprised to see that Hermione and a taller man were outside at the door.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you doing, dear?" Steve asked her, moving aside so that Hermione and the man could get into the house.

"Fine, Daddy. How's mom?" Hermione asked. Looking into the living room, she saw her mother watching t.v. "I see it's one of those reruns you and mom like to watch, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And might I ask who this man is?" Steve asked, wondering who it was.

"You may. I am Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hermione's school." Severus told him, taking the seat that the Grangers proffered to him. Hermione sat next to him on the loveseat/couch.

"Really? What subject do you teach?" Anita asked. Steve also wondered why he was here with his daughter.

"I teach Potions." Severus explained.

"He's one of the best Potion Masters in the world." Hermione piped in.

Severus gave her a growl, not liking that she was bragging about him to her parents.

"Oh, that's nice." Anita said.

Steve decided to finally ask the question he was thinking. "May I ask as to the meaning of this visit? I mean, I'm wondering why a professor would allow a student to leave the grounds of the school just when the school year has barely started."

"You have a point and we are here for a very real reason. Hermione have you told your parents about the Marriage Law, or any of the particulars?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Um.. Not really. Just bits and pieces. Mom, Dad, I'm getting married."

It took alot of explaining after Hermione just blurted out the news. Explaining about how the marriage law came into effect and why. But the one thing that needed the most explaining was when her father asked her who she's getting married to.

"So, daughter. Who are you getting married to?" Steve asked.

Looking between her mother and father, she looked to Severus. "Mom, Dad, I'm marrying Professor Snape. And before you get all angry at me, I'll like to remind you that the age difference is nothing in the wizarding world. The main reason that I'm marrying Severus is that I have things in common with him. I'm able to have my friendships, if I want them and he'll let me continue my education after school." Hermione tried to talk her parents into accepting the engagement.

"Honey, we're alright with this if you are. Just as long as you know that we'll always love you and support you in everything you do." Anita told her. Turning to Severus, she said, "I hope you are capable of taking care of my daughter. I don't want to turn around and find out that she's forbidden to see and talk to us just because you say she couldn't. I want to know any grandchildren you two will provide for us. With that said," she continued after Severus nodded in answer to the unspoken question, "welcome to the family, Severus. When is the wedding?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief after her mother had finished talking. Her mother made all the decisions in the house, so her father couldn't do anything but grumble if he objected after her mother gave the blessing to the union.

"I was thinking perhaps sometime before Christmas," Severus was talking to her mother. "Although, if Hermione has another idea, I'd be happy for her input and the type of wedding."

Hermione thought it over. She'd always dreamed of an autumn wedding, with the leaves falling and changing colors. "I suggest that we have it in 3 weeks. Since the school is in the middle of autumn season, I want it outside, with the leaves falling and changing colors. I want a wand binding. So neither one of us can hex the other, because our wands won't let us. I read about it in a magazine somewhere."

"The old-fashioned wand binding ceremony. I like the idea of that and the outside wedding for everyone who wanted to come. Not a big fiasco like my parents' wedding but a more intimate one, with friends and family. No _Daily Prophet_ photographers. I don't want any newspaper taking pictures while we take our vows." Severus decreed. "So, do we have

an accord? The wedding being outside, wand binding ceremony and three weeks to prepare."

Hermione nodded as well as her parents. The date was set as well the ceremony. The next three weeks were going to

be the busiest three weeks of her life. Other than the N.E.W.Ts and OWLs that were in 5th year. She was so going to be blasting everybody who got in her way by the wedding date. Her nerves were going to be shot.

The rest of the visit went smoothly. Severus and her father having a discussion about different entertainment and the difference between Chemistry and Potions. They found that, other than Hermione, they had alot in common. They liked the occasional drink and their music to the classical side.

Hermione was just glad that her parents liked Severus so much, or so it appeared, and that he liked them back.

They were all not wanting to leave when Severus stood up and announced, "Hermione, we have to get back to the school. Give your goodbyes to your parents."

Hermione said goodbye to her mother while Severus shook hands with her father. Getting the hug from her dad she looked over at her mother. She was giving Severus a lecture and then a peck on the cheek.

Severus looked surprised and a little pleased as they went to the backyard of her house to apparate away to the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I liked your parents Hermione. Especially your mother. She's just like Molly." With that said, Severus apparated them to the grounds of the school and escorted her to the Entrance Hall.

With a final nod and a peck on the cheek, Severus swooped to the Dungeons and Hermione went to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 5: Preperations

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5 (Preparations)**

Having the time to plan a wedding was hard when you have both classes to teach and homework to grade. Severus was only glad that the day before, when he and Hermione went to her parents' house, he had extended the invitation for her parents to come to Hogwarts the following week to help plan. He just knew that he would need the help and wasn't so prideful to not ask for it.

There were no chances to talk to Hermione during the first week of their engagement, having made the decision to do their separate things before her parents were to come to Hogwarts.

Hearing a knock at his door, Severus was pulled from his thoughts.

"Enter." Severus called out, gathering his things into a pile. He was grading first year essays.

The door opened to show Hermione on the other side. She looked as if she had just finished a bout of homework in the library.

"Hello, Hermione. What can I do for you?" Severus asked, relaxing to know that he wouldn't have to be as snarky as he usually was.

"Hi, Severus. I was wondering if you would like to start some planning. I know that we agreed that we would wait until my parents came but I wanted to get some of the magic components done first." Hermione went into the office, taking a chair on the other side of the desk. She had been in the office many times over the year as Severus' potions apprentice.

Severus thought for a minute that it would be a good idea to have some basic ground plans for when her parents came so it wouldn't have to take so long to plan. They did only have until the end of the month to get married.

"I think that would be a good idea. We could have some plans already made for when your parents come here. What would your parents like to plan anyway? What kind of wedding would you like to have?" Severus inquired, hoping to have her input in the most important decision of their lives.

"I got an owl from mother this morning asking if she could just plan the reception for after the wedding and we plan the wedding itself. I haven't sent a reply back because I wanted to talk to you about it." Hermione said, sitting back in the comfortable chair.

"I think that it would be a good idea for us to plan the wedding and have your parents plan the reception. I was just thinking about the type of wedding we would both like." Severus remarked, grabbing a piece of parchment from the pile of empty parchment at the end of his desk. "I thought maybe we might get together for a few hours each day to plan the wedding. But first we should figure out who will be officiating. Do you have any suggestions?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "Actually, I do have an idea on the officiating person. I would like to have the Headmaster do it. Considering that he means so much to the both of us."

"I like that idea. I'm sure that he would be honored and would think that it was because of him that we are getting married in the first place. I would rather him think that then the alternative." Severus considered saying the alternative, but thought otherwise. He didn't want to alarm his new fiancé with his true feelings.

Hermione and Severus were into the discussion about the wedding and didn't notice the time. When Hermione's stomach rumbled with hunger, Severus looked at the time. He was surprised.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for not noticing the time. It is five hours after dinner. We've been here for six hours. What do you think about a dinner at Hogsmede? My treat." Severus told her, getting up and putting the list of things for the wedding in a separate desk drawer, separate from all the graded homework and homework to be graded.

Glad to finally be able to get up and move around, Hermione thought about his suggestion of dinner at Hogsmede and smiled at him. "Dinner would be appreciated Severus. Just let me go get my cloak. I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall?" Hermione went to the door, looking back at him.

"The Entrance Hall in ten minutes. It'll take me a little while to get everything together, my cloak and other items for tonight." With that, Severus escorted Hermione from his office to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was going through the portrait into the common room when she was waylaid by a person calling out her name.

"Hermione! Where have you been? You missed dinner." The voice belonged to her friend Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, I've been with Severus. We were so caught up with our conversation, that we lost track of time and missed dinner. So Severus and I are going out to dinner at Hogsmede. I'm just here for my cloak." Hermione told her, going into her dormitory. Seeing her familiar, Crookshanks, she gave a laugh.

Crookshanks was on top of her cloak and looked as if he didn't want her to go anywhere. When he saw Hermione, he gave a hiss. _Where have you been?_ Hermione figured that was what he meant by the hiss.

"Well Crooks, I've been with Severus. I am now going to need my cloak so if you don't mind; I'll be taking that now." With that said, she swiped her cloak out from under him.

He landed on the floor and with an affronted look on his face, stuck his tail up in the air and walked out of the room.

Ginny was laughing so hard she was clutching her side. "Oh, that was so hilarious. Just think that I wanted a cat when I went to school. I'm glad that my parents didn't buy a cat for me. I would probably be going through that thing also."

Hermione shook her head, thinking that she was glad to be going out tonight. She didn't want to have to socialize with her housemates when Ginny was this silly.

"Well Gin, I have to be going now. Tell the boys that I'll see them when I get back from dinner." With that, she went out of her room.

Severus was just getting to the Entrance Hall when he saw Professor McGonagall. _Perfect timing. I can ask her if I can take Hermione out of school grounds and at least one of her teachers will know where she is._ He thought to himself.

"Minerva, can I talk to you for a moment?" Severus asked, walking toward her.

"Sure Severus. What is it you want to talk about?" Minerva McGonagall replied.

"I'm sure you're aware that Hermione and I both missed dinner tonight so I am going to take her out to have dinner in Hogsmede. I just wanted her Head of House to be aware that she's going to be leaving school grounds." He told her, looking toward the staircase for his fiancé.

"That's alright with me. I'm just glad that you asked instead of just taking her. Just have her in before curfew or escort her to her common room. We don't want her being waylaid by Mr. Filtch." Minerva said, spotting Hermione. "There's your fiancé now. Have a good time Severus, Hermione."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said to her, smiling at Severus. "We will be having fun and eating a delicious dinner."

With that said Severus took Hermione's arm and escorted her to the apparition point. Taking her into his arms he apparated to the restaurant of his choice that he chose for dinner.


End file.
